popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Countries
] PDM adds a huge number of new country tags to Victoria 2 (many of them coming from New Nations Mod). Most of these countries are potential revolters that exist only as cores on the map at game-start, but a number of new countries have been added to the starting 1836 setup. * Vanilla Victoria 2 has 214 country tags (1.4 beta patch). * The current version of PDM has 446 country tags (version 4.4.4), though not all of them are currently in-use. (Note: Only nations that are not in vanilla Victoria 2 are listed.) New starting countries These new countries now exist from the start of the game. Europe *SWH - Schleswig-Holstein (replaces Holstein) *FIN- Finland West Africa *ARO - Aro *ASH - Ashanti *BEN - Benin *CLA - Calabar *DAH - Dahomey *GBU - Gabu *MAS - Massina *MOS - Mossi *OYO - Oyo *SEG - Segu *TOO - Tooro *WOL - Wolof *WRI - Warri Central Africa *KON - Kongo *LOA - Loango East Africa *GEL - Geledi *MAJ - Majeerteen *SHW - Shewa South Africa *BSH - Basotho *XHO - Xhosa *SUA - Suazi Asia *BHR - Bahrain * CHO - Choshu *HAL - Hail *KTI - Kutai *LAN - Lanfang *LNA - Lan Na *PNJ - Panjab (tag has been changed from PAN, renamed Sikh Empire) *QNG - Qing Empire (replaces China) *RYU - Ryukyu *SAK - Siak *SLW - Sulawesi *SUL - Sulu * TKG - Shogunate Japan South America *PBC - Peru-Bolivia Confederation *RGS - Rio Grande do Sul *SPU - South Peru New Revolter Countries These new countries exist only as cores in provinces at the start of the game, but can become independent by revolt (or other means). Africa *AZA - Azande *BRD - Urundi *BUG - Buganda *CYR - Cyrenaica *DAM - Damagaram *DAR - Darfur *DND - Dendi *JAL - Jallon *KBO - Kanem-Bornu *KNG - Kong *KUB - Kuba *KZB - Kazembe *LBA - Luba *LUN - Lunda *MAT - Matabele *MNG - Mongo *RHO - Southern Rhodesia *RWA - Ruanda *SHO - Shona *SUD - Sudan *TSW - Botswana *WAD - Wadai Asia *AKH - Astrakhan *ALT - Altai Republic *ASM - Assam *ASR - Asir *BIH - Bihar *BIM - Bima *BNG - Bengal *CHI - China *CHK - Champasak *CIR - Circassia *DAG - Dagestan *DJA - Jambi *DON - Cossack Union *FJN - Fujian *GNG - Guangdong *JOR - Jordan *KAM - Kamchatka *KCH - Kachin *KDS - Kurdistan *KLM - Kalimantan *KMK - Kalmykia *KRN - Karnatak *KWT - Kuwait *LEC - Christian Lebanon *LEM - Muslim Lebanon *MAH - Maharashtra *MAL - Maluku *PHL - Philippines (tag has been changed from PHI) *PLS - Palestine *SHA - Shan *SIB - Siberian Republic *SRI - Sri Lanka *SYR - Syria *TAR - Tatarstan *TNT - Tannu Tuva *TPG - Taiping/Heavenly Kingdom *URA - Ural Republic *UYG - Uyghurstan *YAK - Yakutia-Sakha North America *CHP - Chiapas *LOS - Los Altos *LSK - Alaska *PRI - Puerto Rico *RGR - Rio Grande *TTB - Trinidad *YUC - Yucatan South America *ENT - Entre Rios *GUY - Guyana *PTG - Patagonia Europe *BLR - Belarus *GER- Germany *BRT - Brittany *BSQ - Basqueland *CRS - Corsica *GLC - Galicia *MLT - Malta *OCC - Occitania *RHI - Rhineland *NOR- Norway *SWE- Sweden *DEN- Denmark *SYL - Transylvania *UKR - Ukraine *WHA - Wales Oceania *FIJ - Fiji *TGA - Tonga Other Countries These new countries exist in the mod, but do not have cores at the start. Their cores are added only by event/decision. Africa *ANG - Angola *D10 - North Angola Free State *MLI - Mali Empire *MOZ - Mozambique *D09 - Mozambique Free State *SOM - Somalia *TOU - Toucouleur Empire *NIG - Niger *LBY - Libya Asia *ARB - Arabia *BLC - Baluchistan *DRA - Dravidistan *DUR - Durrani Empire *GMJ - Guominjun *HDU - Hindustan *HNN - Hunan *HUI - Anhui *INO - Indonesia *KAZ - Kazakhstan *KMT - Nationalist China *KYR - Kyrgyzstan *LBY - Libya *LXA - Lan Xang *MRT - Marathas *RAJ - Rajputana *SWK - Sarawak *SZC - Sichuan *TAI - Taiwan/Formosa *TAJ - Tajikstan *TKM - Turkmenistan *TKS - Turkestan *UZB - Uzbekistan North America *DAK - Dakota Republic *FSA - Free States of America *UAL - Alabama *UAR - Arkansas *UFL - Florida *UGA - Georgia *UIA - Iowa *UIL - Illinois *UIN - Indiana *UKY - Kentucky *ULA - Louisiana *UMI - Michigan *UMN - Minnesota *UMO - Missouri *UMS - Mississippi *UNB - Nebraska *UNC - North Carolina *UNJ - New Jersey *UNM - New Mexico *UNY - New York *UOH - Ohio *UOR - Oregon *UPA - Pennsylvania *USC - South Carolina *UTN - Tennessee *UVA - Virginia *UWI - Wisconsin *UWV - West Virginia South America *GCO - Gran Colombia Europe *ENL - England *SPC - Carlist Spain Oceania *AOT - Aotearoa Tags that exist in PDM's files but are not currently in use can be found at Extra Tags. Unions in PDM *Arabia *Arab Union (AHD ONLY) *Baluchistan *Beiyang China *Czechoslovakia *Danubian Federation (AHD ONLY) *Dravidistan *Durrani Empire *Germany *Gran Colombia *Hindustan *Iberia (AHD ONLY) *India *Indonesia *Italy *La Plata (AHD ONLY) *Lan Xang/Laos *Maghreb (AHD ONLY) *Malaya (AHD ONLY) *Mali Empire *Marathas *North German Federation *Peru-Bolivia Confederation *Poland *Poland-Lithuania *Rajputana *Romania *Scandinavia *Somalia *South German Federation *Toucouleur Empire *Transcaucasia (AHD ONLY) *Turkestan *United Baltic States *USCA *Yugoslavia Category:Countries Category:Content